Locked Out
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Zack desides to be funny and lock out his brother Cody when in fact Cody is now standing naked in the Tipton hotel. What will Cody do and will he get caught naked in the halls? Only one way to find out.


I don't own or work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Suite Life of Zack and Cody in any way.

* * *

Cody was just standing there in the hallway naked of the Tipton hotel thanks to his brother Zack. Cody lucked out as the towel cart was near by. He quickly ran and wrapped one around him. Cody knew his brother Zack could be a jerk at times but to do this was low even for Zack. Then Cody remembered he had a pair of extra shorts in one of the lockers at the hotel's pool.

Cody quickly made his way to the elevator but then had another idea that would take longer. Cody quickly went throw the stair doors. Cody was not the best of sports but after running away from bullies and Mr. Mobi he could mange running down a few flight of stairs. Every so oftten the towel would come off and he would have to fix it.

After reaching the eighth floor the towel really fell off falling down all the way to the bottom. Cody was hoping that no one decides to get some exercise and use the stairs. Cody soon was in the basement just so he can wrap the towel around him once again. Once he was near the pool aria he saw two hot twin girls just splashing around.

Cody was shocked that Lance was not there as he was the life guard. Cody walked very slowly hoping the girls don't notice him but he was getting hard when he notice the girls where naked. Or at least topless. The girls soon notice Cody thanks to his sneeze. Not only did his sneeze made the girls notice Cody but the towel fell to the ground. Cody was to shocked to even cover up.

One of the twins got out of the water with a smile and before he knew what to do seeing a naked girl the girl was on her knees sucking Cody's hard dick. Cody quickly moaned at the wonderful feeling he was getting. Soon the other twin got out of the pool and made her way to Cody where she kissed him. Soon enough the kiss became making out.

As Cody had head down stairs Zack thought Cody had enough and opened the door to see Cody was no longer there. He looked down the hall and nothing. The towel cart was also gone. Zack sighed and start to look for him. He looked on each floor and when he was on the third floor he remembered they have spear clothing in the pool locker.

Zack quickly made a B line to the pool while the twins switched. Now the other twin girl was sucking on Cody's dick while the other started making out with him. Zack soon seen the action and quickly became hard. He decided to make his presents known. The girls stopped working on Cody and went to see Zack. They started kissing him and rubbing his body all over.

Cody felt left out as the girls where taking Zack's cloths off. His cloths ended in the pool but Zack could care less. One of the girls went on her knees about to suck Zack. Zack for one was ready to get another blowjob from a girl.

"Your brother told us what you did and if you want sex you must suck your brothers dick and let him cum in your mouth."

Cody smiled and can't wait for Zack to suck him as he knew Zack would do anything to have sex with a girl. Zack sighed and made his way to Cody and went on his knees. Soon Zack started sucking on Cody's dick. Zack was not bad but the girls where better. As Cody was getting sucked the twin girls where making out with each other.

This caused Cody to face fuck Zack and Zack just took it. Cody was soon was on edge and quickly came into Zack's mouth. Zack had no choice but to swallow Cody's load. Cody soon pulled out and Zack quickly started to moan as one of the twins started sucking him. The other twin made out with Zack for a short while just so she can taste Cody's cum.

Once the kiss was broken Cody was eating her out and fingering her pussy. The girl was moaning in no time and ended up squirting all over herself and onto Cody. Cody just kept eating her out until she squirted again. Seeing the girl squirt made Zack shoot his load into the other twin's mouth. Zack wasted no time eating out the twin who sucked him as Cody slid his dick into the other twin.

Both girls started moaning and after awhile of eating out one of the twins she squirted all over her and Zack. Zack just smiled and quickly fucked the wet pussy. As the boys fucked away on the girls, the sisters started making out with each other. This just made the boys fuck harder and faster until the boys where on edge. Zack was the first to shoot his load into one of the girls.

Cody was not far behind as he too shot his load into the other twin. Cody soon pulled out and smiled at the two girls. The three of them soon seen a passed out Zack and Cody just smiled. When Zack did wake up Cody and the girls where gone and all he saw was his cloths at the bottom of the pool. He quickly went in for them and tested them to the side.

He soon went to the locker where they keep their spar cloths to find out they where missing. Zack just shook his head and smiled. He then decided just to wear the wet cloths, however when he got back to the pool they where gone. To top it off he did not see any towels.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a mrmber, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
